kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 20
( Do Północnej osady przybywają Gardmelczycy w raz z Gardmelskim władcą Genestalersem II przywybwają do północnej osady i fortu gdzie witani są przez Koreńczyków i reszte Gardmelów ... w tle spalony fort Absylski obstawiony przez Korenczyków ) Główny Inkwizytor ': No nareszcie się znów spotykamy , widzę że wszystko już wiecie '''Gebestalers II ': Tak w końcu ... jesteśmy gotowi teraz wystarczy tylko czekać na Absylskiego Cezara Henselta , musimy być ostrożni - negocjacje bywają krwawe ... 'Genrał Maight ': Henselt zniszczy was prędzej czy później jeżeli spróbujecie dyktować własne warunki , poddajcie się mu i oddajcie swe panowanie i ziemie pod jego panowanie a oszczędzi wam to bólu ! '''Lord Wandre : Cezar Henselt nie pokona nas wszystkich - nie z tą armią którą prowadzi do nas i z żadną inną nieważne jak wielką . Warlus : Poza tym mamy smoka prawda ? Gebestalers II ': Tak jakby ... ( W tle rzołnieże uciekają przed smokiem ) '''Merios ': To co teraz ? 'Główny Inkwizytor ': Musisz udać się wraz z Warlusem i zbadać okolicę połnocy z któej przybbędize niebawem dziś na negocjacje Henselt ... NIC nie może nas zaskoczyć . 'Merios ': Dobra wyruszam ( Merios bignie do przodu w tle Heroiczna muzyka ) '''Warlus : Hej pcozekaj ... północ jest TAM ! ( Wskazuje w przeciwną stronę ... Merios się odwraca ... ) ( Cisza ... ) ( Merios po chwili biegnie w z Warlusem w drugąs tronę w tle Heroiczna muzyka ) Lord Wandre : A co my mamy robić ? Główny Inkwizytor ': Czekać ... to nam teraz pozostaje - musimy szykować się do negocjacji o ile wystąpią ... ( patrzy się na więźniów ) I musimy przypilnować tych ... ( patrzy się na Wojteigo ... Wojti kręci się za swojim cieniem ) Wojti : Zaraz dopadne cię Szpiegu ! Szkolone mnie do tyackich heroicznych jak ta ! Wygrywałem z rzędu pokazy jedźiedztwa na sidłach od tyłu ( mówi dalej ) '''Genrał Might ': Ah ! ... ( przygnębiony ) Moja opinia sszargana na zawsze ... 'Główny Inkwizytor ': Tych ... patałachów ... '''Lord Wandre : A to proste Straże ( patrzy na 2 koreńskich zbrojnych ) przytrzymać ich jakoś tak ( Wojti wciąż Gada ) by nie dawali się w znaki ... ( Zbrojny ogłusza Wojteigo ... wojti pada na ziemię ) Generał Might ''': Aaaa !!! ... to nawet całkiem dobrze ... nie narzekam jak się ocknie wlacie go tak odrazu ... jego rzecz jasna - hej co ty robisz z tym krzesłem ?!?? ( Might pada ogłuszony na ziemię ) '''Lord Wnadre : To powinno wystarczyć - wrzucie ich do jakiegoś namiotu ewentułalnie studni do czasu gdy przybędą Absylowie ( Strażnicy zabierają Genrała MIghta i Generałą Wojteigo ) ( W tym samym czasię na wzgurzu na północy - ziwadocy obserwują Korenczyków i gardmelów ) ( Zwiadowcy wracają szybko do Namiotu Henselta ) Henselt ''': Ilu ich jest ? '''Absylski Zwiadowca : z około trzech tysięcy ... nas z 600 ... Absylski Doradca : Przypominam że przybyliśmy tu na naegocjacje ... poza tym w anszym forcie wybudowanym tam jest wielu naszych ... Absylski Zwiadowca : Nie ... em ... Wróg zdobył nasz fort i mocno go uszkodził ... Henselt ''': Co ?! Jak to !? A co z mojimi Generałami !? '''Absylski Zwiadowca : A dokłądnie którą ich połową ? Henselt ''': Czym ? '''Absylski Zwiadowca : Nie nic ... nie wiemy gdzie są ... co teraz ? Henselt ': To prostę ... oskarże kogoś o Herezje i spale na dnie rzeki szczując go śnieżnymi raptorami ... '''Absylski Doradca ': A nie lepiej udać się już na te negocjacje ? 'Henselt ': Eh no dobra ... tak też może być - przy okazji przygotuje mój plan odmów na każdą ich oferte ... 'Absylski Doradca ': Genialne ... ( W tym samym czasię ... Waxwelus w panice dociera do północnej osday goniony przez bazyliszki , czerwone smoki i śnieżn raptory ) ( Waxwelus potyka się o kamień i pada na ziemię ... wsyzstkie bestie potykaja się o niego i padają mnrtwe na ziemię ... ) ( Do Waxwelusa podbiegają Korenczycy i Garmdelowie ) '''Waxwelus : ( Wstaje ) Ha ha ! Pokonałem wszystkie ! ... tak jakby ... ale w karzdym razię witam ( zborjni wyviągają mieczę ) Hej ! Spokojnie nie mam złych zamairów ! Nie jestem nawet uzbrojony ! ( Nagle z Waxwella wypadają wszystkie jego bronię ... ) Em ... mogę coś wyjaśnić ? ( ZOstaje ogłuszony przez straż ... i zaciągnięty do stodoły po czym w niej zamknięty ... ) 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 20 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach